Hopeless
by moviesox
Summary: What happens when The DP gang grows up and has kids? Their messes up genes has Chloe and Derek's daugter a werewolf and a necromancer
1. Chapter 1

**KPOV INTRO**

My name is Kate Elizabeth Souza. I am 11 years old. I am half werewolf half necromancer. My mom is Chloe Souza. She is a necromancer. My dad is Derek Souza. He's a werewolf. My middle name is named after my mom's friend, Liz, who died when she was in Lyle House. Liz pops in to see me every once in a while. Mom said the necromancer gene is supposed to skip generations. It didn't. My mom was geneticly altered so that's most likely why. My best friend is Ember. My other best friends are my cousins Carson and Emma-rose. Ember is my mom and dad's friend, Rae's daughter. Emma-Rose is Aunt Tori's daughter, and Carson is uncle Simon's son. Mom says I get my anti-social trait from Dad. I get a lot of traits from Dad.

My hair is wavy and down to my elbows and my hair is black like Dad's; my eyes are emerald green like Dad's. Dad said my facial features and skin tone is like Mom's, which is a bad thing sometimes because I'm so pale. Aunt Tori told me the story of when Dad made Mom dye her hair black. Mom, Dad, Aunt Tori, and Uncle Simon had an interesting life. The only thing I can hope is that it doesn't happen to me, my cousins, and Ember.


	2. Chapter 2 Big news

**CPOV**

"Guys, we should tell them soon," I said to Tori, Simon, Derek, and Rae. The Edison Group has reformed and found our kids. When Kate, Ember, Emma-Rose, and Carson were born, we all got a letter stating that we needed to put them into the care of the Edison Group. We knew what they did so we all moved. We always stay close together because of our kids. Every year we get another letter, we move every year. We got our letter each week. We all move to an apartment as soon as we can afterwards.

"Chloe's right," Simon paused, "Carson! Emma-Rose! Ember! Kate! Please come into the living room!"

**KPOV**

Uh-Oh. It was their yearly Edison Group chat. I wish Uncle Simon didn't yell so loud. It hurts my puppy ears. I was listening to their conversation. "Guys we're moving again," I said. Emma-Rose let out a quiet groan.

"Ugh. I hate it when this happens," She said.

"It happens every year," Carson pointed out. I got up and so did everyone else. Ember practically ran me over. Another trait I got from Mom. I'm tiny.

"Sorry Kate," Ember said.

"It's okay," I replied.

We walked into the living room and sat in between Mom and Dad.

"We're moving again," Dad said.

"Where this time?" I asked.

"California," Aunt Tori smiled at Emma-Rose. Emma-Rose was born in California.

"How come we can't go to Buffalo or Syracuse?" Carson asked. God. Carson was brainless. Buffalo is where the Edison Group is, and There's a wolf pack in Syracuse. At least I listen. Well I guess eavesdrop is the right word. Uncle Simon told him exactly that, without the brainless part.

Dad leaned down to me and mumbled "Carson. Just as brainless as Uncle Simon," I giggled. It was like he could read my mind. Emma-Rose frowned.

"What?" Aunt Tori asked.

"Go away," She replied. She sobbed into her hands and ran into her room. Luckily, we're at her house, otherwise, something would blow up.


	3. Chapter 3 re route

**ERPOV**

I can't go to California. I can't. I should tell Mom. She is the one who taught me the future spell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(time lapse)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mom taught me the future spell than realized I didn't need incantations. I thought of going into the future and found myself in California. Than I saw me. I saw a man. My Dad. Taking me away from Mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TIME LAPSE OVER)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong, Em?" Mom asked. I took a deep breath.

"After you taught me that future spell, I used it. We were in California and Dad was taking me," I replied.

"Okay. Than we'll not go to California," Mom replied

**KPOV**

"Guys, we can't go to California," Aunt Tori said.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"I showed Emma-Rose a future spell, she used it and saw her Dad taking her ," Aunt Tori explained.

"There was another place I was thinking about," Rae said.

"Where?" Uncle Simon said.

"Washington. It's on the total other side of the country. It would be our best choice," Rae replied.

"Where exactly in Washington?" Dad asked.

"I was thinking the Issaquah or Sammamish area," Rae replied. Dad shook his head.

"Werewolf pack. The only other one. If we're a couple cities away, it would work," He replied.

"Olympia?" Rae asked.

"Perfect. Let's go to Olympia," Dad smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Goobyes, for them

**KPOV**

They found an apartment complex in Olympia. We were leaving tomorrow. Today was our last day at school. Mrs. Georgie told us to say our goodbyes. I had none. Dad said I was like him. Anti-social. I was fine with that. All I needed was Mom, Dad, Rae, Aunt Tori, Uncle Simon, Ember, Emma-Rose, and Carson. There was another family member I was totally forgetting. Great Aunt Lauren. She was fine. She just stopped moving with us when we moved to Pennsylvania. Currently we were in Montana.

At lunch, I sat next to Ember. She had quite a few friends who acted nice around me. I didn't look Goth or emo. I didn't have hair in my face. I dress in normal clothes. But when they're not around Ember they act like I _am_ Goth or emo. I mean, they're nice, I guess, but I don't consider them friends. If they consider me a friend than yippie!

I sit with Ember and her herd of friends, Carson and his group, Emma-rose and her friends, and me.

"Awwh! Em! You're really leaving?" Emma-Rose's friend, Elexis (pronounced like Alexis), whined.

"Sadly, yeah," She replied.

"It's so sad you are leaving," Ember's friend, Mina, said, than added, "And Kate, too,"

"Well, we do," She replied. Blue eyes shimmering.

"All of you? Awh! Come on!" Mina whined.


	5. Chapter 5 Loaded and Changing

**CPOV**

Derek woke me up at 2:00 to get ready for the flight to Washington. Tori, Simon, Rae, Emma-Rose, Carson, Ember, Simon's wife Alexandrea, and Rae's husband Ricky stayed the night. Lot's of sleeping bags on the floors. The flight was at 3:00. We would be there by noon. I walked into Kate's room. I tapped her on the shoulder. The kids slept in their clothes. She woke up.

**KPOV**

Mom woke me up at 2:05. I dragged myself out of bed and went to the car as Mom told me. Dad was in his car with me, Mom was in her car, Aunt Tori was in her car with Emma-Rose, Rae was with Mom, Alexandrea and Uncle Simon drove their car with Carson, and Ricky drove their car with Ember. I looked out the window as Dad drived.

"Kate!" I turned to see Liz. Mom's dead friend.

"Hi Liz," I smiled.

"So you're moving to Washington?" She asked. I nodded, "Cool," And than she left.

"Kate?" Dad asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something," He said. Oh god. I hope he wasn't changing. I don't have experience like that like Mom does. "You know how your mom and I are genetically altered?" He asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"We don't know what that will do to _you_. Because, Your mom and I are genetically different, so , You might change early," He said.

"Okey Dokey," I said.


	6. Chapter 6 The trick

**KPOV**

When we landed, I was starving. "Mom, I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Woah, Kate, you _never_ whine! You must be really hungry!" Uncle Simon joked. I hate it when people joke about me. I scoweld. "Derek! She has your scowl!" I rolled my eyes "Chloe! She has your eye roll! She the perfect Chloe/Derek combo!"

"Shut up, Simon," Dad said.

"No, no, Derek, it's true, she has Chloe's eye roll and your scowl," Aunt Tori cut in.

"And Emma-Rose luckily has none of your evil genes," Dad laughed.

"Umm, Hello? Those were my _mom's_ evil genes. Not mine," She argued.

"Well I can trust Emma-Rose not to knock out my daughter with a brick," Dad laughed.

"Hey, I was mad-" Mom cut her off.

"You guys are acting like you're 15 and 16 again! Remember our agreement to not bicker?" I asked.

"Oh my god, Chloe! That was a long time ago," Aunt Tori groaned.

"Well it still exists so stop!" She said.

"Fine," Aunt Tori murmered.

"Still hungry!" I said. Than I smelled something. Uh-oh. Dog. Me and Dad were in trouble. "Dad," I tugged on his shirt and pointed to a Pomeranian.

"I thought I smelled a rat," Dad pulled me behind him and just stood there. The dog whimpered and left.

"So that's the trick, huh," I said remembering the time Mom and Dad had to go see Grandma's grave, and I went to Emma-Rose's house, and I got attacked by a pitbull. I ran away screaming, I mean I was nine, the owner had to lift the dog up and leave apologizing.


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble

**KPOV**

"Class, this is Kate Souza, She moved from Montana," My new teacher, Mrs. Parson introduced. I just stood at the front of the room. "Do you want to say something about yourself?" I shook my head. I took my seat and heard whispers of "What's wrong with her?" and "Why is she so pale?" and "She's so small," another was "Why are her eyes so bright?"

"Kate, today we are going on a field to the space needle," She said. I zipped my sweatshirt up all the way. Emma-Rose was in my class, but across the room. I nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time lapse)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were walking to the space needle when I felt somebody watching. "Drirel?" I whispered.

"No, not me, child," She laughed. Than who was it?

"Grab her!" I heard a man say. I growled.

"What, Kate?" Emma-Rose asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I paused.

"It's go time," Another man said. By this time we were a good fifteen feet behind.

"Emma! Run!" I yelled. She listened as a man rushed toward me. He put his hand over my mouth and grabbed me. Another grabbed Emma-Rose as she was ten feet away from Mrs. Parson. My worst nightmare come true. I got myself and a family member in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8 That's not his name

**DPOV**

I turned the T.V. on at 1:30. The news… "Judy Parson reported two young girls kidnapped," I shifted so my arm was around Chloe. Tori, Simon, and Rae were over. "On Mrs. Parson's sixth grade class fieldtrip to the space needle, 11 year old Kate Souza and 11 year old Emma-Rose Enright were kidnapped," Everyone had that same shocked face as I turned the T.V. off.

"The pack," I said.

"How would they know about Kate and why would they want Emma-Rose?" Chloe asked, voice cracking.

"They could smell another werewolf and she was protective of Emma-Rose so they took her, too," I explained.

**CPOV**

My daughter was kidnapped. My niece was kidnapped. They were kidnapped by the wolf pack. My eyes burned. Tori looked the same way.

When I first met Tori, I never thought she could be responsible and loving.

**KPOV**

We got to some house and I knew what took us. Werewolves. They put me on a chair. "Which one is the Cain girl?" A man asked.

"That one," He pointed to me.

"You sure, Brandon?" The other man asked.

"Yeah, she's got the eyes," the guy, Brandon replied.

"What do we do the other one?" The other guy asked.

"Dispose of her," Brandon said, "How could you not figure that out, Josh?" I growled.

"Emma, when you get out call your mom," I whispered so lo she could barely hear. Dad wouldn't be able to hear. She nodded.

"You, Blondie," Josh pointed at Emma-Rose; she has her dad's hair. "Come with me," he silently left with Emma-Rose.

"Cain," He pointed to me. I took a deep breath.

"Cain?" I asked.

"Yes, Cain, Your last name," Brandon stated.

"My last name isn't Cain," I replied bravely.

"Is your father Derek Cain?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Cain isn't his last name," I stated.

"Listen. Is this your dad or not?" He slapped a picture of Dad on the table.

"Yes, that is my dad," I replied.

"So is he your dad or not?" He asked.

"I just told you. That is my dad," I growled.

"What's your dad's last name?" He asked. Should I answer this?

"Souza," I snapped. He hustled me into a room where he said I was staying.


	9. Chapter 9 Threats

**KPOV**

Ramon _did_ take me home. Emma-Rose was already home. Just came a couple minutes before me.

"Oh, Kate!" Mom cried hugging me. I couldn't help but cry. Ramon stood in the doorway. I turned and smiled at him.

**DPOV**

Ramon was standing in the doorway. I glared at him. I pushed him outside. "What'd you do to my daughter?" I growled.

"_I _didn't do anything. Brandon did. He kidnapped her after he smelled her," Ramon explained.

"Why are you not still in New york?" I asked.

"Split pack. One heard about Kate and moved to the other side of the country," He replied.

"Do me a favor and take care of them. Make sure they don't come after Kate. And if anybody from the pack does, you can be sure you're dead," I threatened.

"Understood. I will take care of them," He smiled.

"Now leave," I replied.


	10. Chapter 10 adjusting

**This is a realllly short story. I'm currently handwriting the third Kate story and typing the second :)**

**KPOV**

Back to school after that adventure, there was another new kid. What the heck? "This is Mason," Mrs. Parson said. I didn't bother looking up. I just continued my book. I didn't notice him until I realized he sat next to me.

"Hi," He whispered to me.

"Hi," I muttered.

"What's your name?" He asked. Oh wow. I looked up. When I saw him, my stomach did funny little flips, my heart pounded, and I couldn't find words.

"Name?" I asked. God. I'm stupid. _**No you just found your mate. **__What? __**Mate, like a wolf has a mate. **__What does that mean? __**It means you won't like anyone but Mason.**__ Weird._

"Yes. Your name," He replied. He has Brown eyes and brown hair. I blushed.

"Oh, um, my name is Kate," I replied busying myself with my book. _My name is Kate and I'm a necromancer werewolf…._

"Cool," Not really. I'm such a dork.

_**Great job, Kate. **__Not helping. __**Not supposed to. **_

"I moved here from Forks," He smiled at me.

"I was born in Buffalo and moved every year," _Aww, that means I'm going to have to leave Mason?__** Unless you tell your Dad. **__HECK NO! __**Fine than I'll do it for you.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Heyy guys! I'm just telling you that the sequel of Hopeless is up and it has been for a while. It's called Connection. Please read it! Thx


End file.
